vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pickles
Summary Mr. Pickles is the titular protagonist of the show, "Mr. Pickles". He is owned by a 6-year-old boy named Tommy Goodman. At first glance, he looks like your standard dog, but there is a demonic side to this canine. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C '''to 9-B''' Name: Mr. Pickles Origin: Mr. Pickles (TV Show) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demonic Border Collie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry, Weapon Mastery, Mind Control (with his Demonic Language, only works on animals), Small Size (Likely Type 0) Attack Potency: Street level '''(Capable of tearing through bones with one bite and easily overpower humans with his paws) to '''Wall level (Has crushed a bully's head with a rock, shoved some men into a juicer, can rip someone's head off, which would take this much force, and even detonated a grenade, can even control snakes to crush a farmer's head), can bypass durability via Mind Control (This is shown here when he forced another dog to commit suicide) Speed: Superhuman (Managed to keep up with Tommy's boxcar rolling downhill at high speeds and caught Tommy as he was ejected from the boxcar, ran after a stolen police car), possibly far higher (Can easily dodge lasers. Was targeted by gunmen in a restaurant in Episode 2, there were off-screen gunshots, but after a few seconds, the camera panned back to Pickles unscathed and the gunmen dead) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can carry Tommy's grandfather on his back), likely higher (Rolled a boulder much larger than himself and stopped a speeding train), possibly up to Class K '(Ripped out a woman's spine in one episode) 'Striking Strength: Street Class (Can literally rip people apart and most of the weapons he used were this strong) to Wall Class '(Can punch through a human chest and perform a heart rip) 'Durability: Street level (Took blows from a large adult male and female assassin in different episodes and was mostly unscathed in both but he still can be hurt by them and has managed to return to life after getting shot but he is likely vulnerable an axe as he can get decapitated by it, survived being hit by a car which drove towards him before it halts), possibly Wall level (Shrugged off a single gunshot to his face without getting hurt when he had taken control of snakes to form a 2nd body for himself and managed to survive inside a falling cable car which crashes into the snow but wasn't badly hurt after that) Stamina: Very High (Being a dog, Mr. Pickles doesn't seem to tire from heavy activity) Range: Melee, higher with weaponry Standard Equipment: None Notable but tends to use whatever weapon he can get his hands on Intelligence: Very High (Made his own lair complete with bones, caves, robots, pentagrams in addition to being very cunning and pragmatic) Weaknesses: Vacuums (though he overcame this), can be lured with pickles, has the body of a dog Feats: *Has killed many humans with his jaws, paws and various weapons and hasn't been caught for his misdeeds. (Tommy's grandfather knows of his atrocities, but nobody believes him) *Created his own lair filled with various objects, slaves, bones, robots, caves, pentagrams, and many other objects. *Has made much larger animals submit to his will or do his bidding with his demonic language. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demonic Language:' Mr. Pickles speaks in a hellish language which forces any animal who hears it to submit to his will or obey his commands. **Any animal that does not have ears, such as snakes, cannot be effected by this. However, in this particular instance, Mr. Pickles was able to control them anyway by using the vibrations from stomping his feet. Gallery tumblr nct9x91adE1tmpaf1o1 500.gif|Mr. Pickles using his demonic language to control other animals. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Dogs Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:Monsters Category:Mammals Category:Tier 9 Category:Mr. Pickles Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users